


Romantica and Bondage Kink

by KuroNoKiseki



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNoKiseki/pseuds/KuroNoKiseki
Summary: PWP series of Akihiko and Misaki engaging in BDSM plays and switching dom/sub roles. Sexiness ensues. Contains: bondage, gags, blindfold sex, dom/sub, oocness





	1. Chapter 1

“Is the rope too tight?”

The younger man asked. Though the bindings strictly restricted his movements on the chair but it wasn’t harmful to him at all. Akihiko only shook his head as a no – Misaki had forced a cloth with knotted middle into his mouth and tied it behind his head so he couldn’t talk, only capable of making orgasm-inducing muffled grunts. Misaki inserted two fingers between the ropes and tried to wiggle them, testing its tightness himself. He was still able to move them, so it should be fine. He had no intention of hurting his Sub even with the ropes; maybe he should try rubber cuffs for a safer option.

“Now, what do we have here?” Misaki stood up, circling around the strapped Akihiko whilst caressing his skin. “The Great Lord Usami is rendered submissive for his own good.”

Akihiko was stark naked, he had his wrists tied behind him, his upper torso being bound to the chair and his ankles tied to the chair legs to keep his legs apart the whole time. The gag in his mouth was only consisting nothing more than a cloth but it was thick and effectively kept him silent, filling his mouth similarly to a ball gag. Being tied up and naked made him hard, he thought Misaki dominating him was no fun but his bottom just had started and this was enough to make him leaking. He had no idea that Misaki unleashing his inner Dom was too hot.

Misaki knelt on the floor behind the chair and wrapped his arms around Akihiko, hugging him from behind. “I guess the ladies out there would kill for the sake of seeing you like this.”

“But too bad,” Misaki whispered into Akihiko’s ear, “I’m the only one enjoying this.”

Misaki’s breath against Akihiko’s skin made the older man shudder, followed by him licking his ear. The sound of his hot and wet tongue slowly moving up and down acted as the background music for this delicious foreplay, Akihiko whimpered and chewed on his gag as Misaki bit his ear. The pain wasn’t too much since Misaki only did it lightly.

“Look at how flushed you are. I thought you’re better than this, you arrogant prick.” Misaki snickered, sucking his neck to leave a hickey. “You said that I can’t drive you into a mess but now you have to eat your words.”

Akihiko unexpectedly enjoyed this. Sure, his ego was crushed down but maybe he did wish for something like this to happen to him someday. And out of anyone the Misaki whom he loved to bully so much was doing this to him. Misaki really disliked the annoying side of Akihiko who was full of himself and always thought he’s miles better than others, bringing this vulnerable side of his was quite an achievement.

 A petite hand made its way to Akihiko’s eyes and covered them, acting as a blindfold. His other hand grabbed Akihiko’s length and he started moving it. “Who said I can’t overwhelm you? You’re twitching at every single of my touch, how cute.”

Misaki blinding Akihiko had heightened his senses, making him more sensitive and Misaki’s touches felt more intense. Being in the dark made Akihiko felt uncertain of what Misaki will be doing next. Blindfolds, gags and bondage made a complete package to force someone into full submission, and being naked on top of it was a must like how much maple syrup was too important when eating pancakes.

The warmth engulfing his hardened part had weakened his urge to keep his voice from coming out. Letting out moans from the gag in his mouth was something humiliating, but he doesn’t want to give up. He clenched his teeth and bit the gag firmly around his mouth, but he failed when the pleasure was too unbearable. Misaki was rubbing his palm on top of his tip.

“What are you saying? I can’t understand anything,” Misaki responded when Akihiko moaned through his gag, some indecipherable words came out. “I don’t get the need to attempt talking when you’re gagged. It’s so good to gag you when you always used that mouth of yours to badmouth me. Calling me a shortie or an idiot.”

One of the reasons why Misaki was a really good match for Akihiko was because he was equally egoistical as him. He was rebellious and won’t back down from a challenge, being impulsive and unexpected was a prominent trait of him that made Akihiko fell in love with him – he never ceased to surprise him in a good way. Misaki was the only one who can keep Akihiko in check and others highly respected the former for it, wondering what kind of a spell Misaki had casted on him to do exactly what he said.

It only took less a minute for Akihiko to come. “That was quick,” Misaki teased him and let go of his length. Akihiko breathed heavily on the chair and Misaki’s hand was no longer covering his eyes.

“It’s too early to be relieved. There are some toys I hadn’t tried yet.”

Misaki held up two wooden cloth pegs inches away from Akihiko’s eyes for him to look closely. “Do you know? There are other uses for these tiny ones. It’s not only for drying clothes outside. Wanna know what are they also useful for?”

What Misaki did afterwards was the intended answer, though it was neither right nor wrong. He squeezed the ends to push the prongs apart and released them once Akihiko’s nipple was in between. The absence of pressure applied caused the prongs to be drawn shut by the spring, painfully clasping his nipple in process. The remaining nipple wasn’t spared either; the same was done by another cloth peg. Enduring the immense prick, Akihiko balled his fists behind him hard that his nails dug into his palms and his toes curled against the floor.

Akihiko hung his head low, leading Misaki to grab him by the chin and pushed his face upwards. “Look at me.”

“So, who’s the boss now?”

Nervous amethyst eyes met vicious emerald ones. They were not the usual eyes Akihiko used to see first in the morning and last before he went to sleep in his everyday lives, the innocence packed in them was gone. Instead, it was a sadistic streak lurking beneath those eyes, unsympathetically laughing at Akihiko’s helplessness.

“Enjoy yourself looking at my face first. Treasure it as much as you can,” Misaki posed a warning. “Sooner or later I’ll be taking your sense of sight even longer than just now. Being in the dark is fun, right?”

Misaki leaned forward, tilted his head sideways and kissed Akihiko’s parted lips by the gag. It was only a chaste kiss though; tonight Misaki wasn’t kind enough to pamper him with passionate kisses. No, just not yet. Finally it’s time for Misaki to earn some pleasure from Akihiko as well.

“Watch me, Usagi-san.” Misaki reminded him. “Keep your eyes on me.”

As he said that, Misaki began to strip himself until nothing was left to cover his body. Akihiko on the other hand watched the whole scene attentively as if his life depended on it. Nothing felt more satisfying than seeing Misaki finishing it, the entirety of his smooth skin was exposed and his dingaling hanging freely between his legs.

Misaki’s special show wasn’t limited to strip teasing. To think that was only the appetizer before proceeding to a more mouth-watering main dish. Misaki sat down on the floor, took a bottle of lube and poured it onto his entrance. He inserted his own fingers into himself and caved his way in, showing a variety of emotions on his reddened face. It was impossible for Akihiko to look away, he was hard again. Misaki was showing him faces that he forbade any souls from any generations to look at or else the poor excuse of a being will be doomed to be banished from planet Earth forever.

“Just you wait, you old man.” He was still fingering himself, “I will show you what I’m capable of.”

He felt he was loose enough. Misaki put the bottle aside, climbed onto Akihiko’s hips and straddled him. His hand was holding two pieces of cloth, one of them used to blindfold Akihiko just as he warned before. Misaki tied the blindfold around Akihiko’s eyes tightly so it won’t fall off. A perfect version of a Sub in bondage was finally completed, only left to be pleasured by the Dom.

“I’ll make sure you’re no longer able to make fun of me ever again.”

Before he began, Misaki blindfolded himself with the remaining piece of cloth. So in this way it will be equally sensual for both of them, with both wearing blindfolds. Misaki positioned himself above Akihiko’s length, then slowly took a seat and allowing the thrust into him. Just as how it’s normally done, it had a painful beginning.

“Ahhhhh…!”

Misaki loudly yelped at the first seconds of being penetrated. It hurt him so much and Akihiko was burning inside him. He teared up a little bit, not to the point of crying and his tears were swiftly absorbed by the blindfold. He had prepared himself but it still hurt, but he’s not giving up and the pain will be gone soon replaced by pleasure. Misaki wrapped his arms around Akihiko and pulled him into an embrace whilst rocking himself back and forth, roughly riding the latter’s length. Whereas Akihiko groaned just as loud when Misaki’s hot and tight inner walls were consuming him thorough, his gag was already soaked by excessive saliva by this point.

“Usagi-san…!” Misaki moaned senselessly into Akihiko’s ear, he wished he could moan Misaki’s name too but the gag in his mouth doesn’t allow him to. “Usagi-san…! Aaahhh…!”

Still locking Akihiko in his arms, Misaki opened his mouth to bite the older man’s neck, making gagging sounds as well. Akihiko squirmed on the chair, the ropes binding him felt tighter the more he struggled. No attempt was made to break himself free, being tied up was not a frequent occurrence for him and he had to cherish it.

“Ahhh… Fuck,” Misaki cursed out of ecstasy. His nails bore into Akihiko’s skin and began to leave visible scratch marks on his back.

The pleasure he seek had finally kicked in. Now it was the euphoric moment where his body turned feverish. His mind went blank, cannot think of anything else and all he needed was pleasure. The pain he felt earlier was now negligible as he became greedier for more sexual enjoyment. There’s nothing that can beat sex, nothing can make him feel this good.

“Usagi-san… I’m going to come…!”

Misaki couldn’t see anything through the blindfold so he searched for Akihiko’s face with his hands; once he found it he ripped the gag off from Akihiko’s mouth. He desperately lunged himself forward and pressed his lips against the latter, kissing him. Akihiko kissed him back and inserted his tongue into Misaki’s mouth, possessively claiming each other’s lips. In the midst of kissing they both came at the same time, Misaki’s seeds was spilled on Akihiko’s stomach and the latter climaxed inside him. Exhaustion overrode both of them in utter frenzy.

Misaki collapsed on top of Akihiko, dropping his dead weight on him. Akihiko leaned weakly on the chair, puffing breaths in sync with Misaki’s heavy breathing. They remained in that position until a frantic Misaki moved away from Akihiko, took off the blindfold from his eyes and started to untie him. Misaki checked Akihiko’s body for any rope burns; thank goodness he found none since he was using the right kind of ropes.

“Misaki, that was wild.” Akihiko praised him whole-heartedly. “I didn’t know you’re into this kind of thing.”

“Shut up,” Misaki fumed, still fumbling with the ropes. It was too embarrassing to admit his kinks.

“We should do this more often. I’ll buy more toys for you later, and you can do anything to me as much as you wanted~” he teased again. The younger man was at the verge of exploding at his suggestion.

It was getting too late at night, the clock stroke exactly 2 AM in the morning. They both had way too much fun that they lost track of time and being too much into their own world. Just looking at the time alone was enough to make Misaki yawn drowsily. He never had felt so drained and his eyelids were too heavy to function.

“I’m so tired,” he said, lazily draping himself around Akihiko. In return, Akihiko understood what Misaki actually needed from him in his own particular way. It’s a very Misaki-ish thing for him to do.

“Your wish is my command, Master.”

Akihiko smiled by himself. He gently scooped the sleepy Misaki into his strong arms and kissed his forehead before carrying him upstairs towards his bedroom. He’s going to share the king-sized bed with him tonight and hug him as he slept, not going to let him go until the next day whilst indulging in the sweetest dreams.

His one and only Master who ruled over his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki shyly looked down, unable to look at Akihiko in the eyes. He was protruding his hands altogether towards the older man in embarrassment. On the other hand, Akihiko stared at Misaki in surprise – a sudden bold decision was being acted out of nowhere much to his puzzlement. How unlike Misaki at all.

"Really, Misaki? Are you serious about this?" Akihiko asked, just to make sure he wasn't hearing it wrong.

Misaki grew a bit annoyed. "I'm serious. Tie me up."

They were both naked on the sofa, with Misaki sitting on Akihiko's lap as they were kissing a few minutes ago. Then, out of blue, Misaki asked Akihiko to tie him up with his belt. He meant only tying his wrists. Of course, Akihiko was shocked. Just how much Misaki was going to surprise him again this time?

"Look, do you want to see me tied up or not?!" Misaki roared at Akihiko's indecisiveness, blushing in deep red.

Okay, Misaki was not kidding. So without wasting time, Akihiko reached for his leather belt on the floor and looped it around Misaki's wrist. After feeling the binding was just right, not too tight nor too loose, Akihiko pulled the belt through its buckle and the needle fitted through one of the tiny holes. He was too excited for this, Misaki thought to himself.

"Misaki, how about this? Don't you want to try it?"

Akihiko held out a black ball gag recently purchased today, Misaki widened his eyes and darted at the gag. He was adorably flustered, clearly wanting to feel the sensation of the black rubber ball strapped into his mouth but it's too embarrassing for him to admit. Akihiko knew this, he brought the gag closer to the brunet. Misaki opened his mouth and obediently accepted the gag.

"You look cute," Akihiko praised Misaki and caressed his cheek, "it suits you very well."

The silver-waned man expected himself to be the one who wear that gag first, but now Misaki got the honour and he wasn't any less happier. Akihiko carefully buckled the gag behind the younger's head, it's going to hurt his jaw if it's done too tight. Cannot resist how cute he looked, Akihiko tilted his head and kissed Misaki's lips around the gag.

"Let's go."

Akihiko pulled the long end of the belt and walked to the stairs, whereas Misaki was forced to follow him, dragged by his bound hands. How versatile, the belt can work as a leash too. They ascended to the second floor; Akihiko led Misaki to the author's bedroom, picked him up by the waist and roughly threw him onto the bed. The bed creaked as Misaki fell on top of it, his body bounced a bit when he landed.

"Now, what am I going to do to you?"

Misaki was in complete submission, fear was apparent in his eyes. Akihiko replaced the belt binding Misaki's hands with handcuffs, and used a chain to tie them to the bedpost, restraining his arms above his head as he was laid down on the bed. His unspared legs were also cuffed to the bedpost behind him in line with his arms, exposing his bare ass.

"Look at your ass," Akihiko grabbed the cheeks with his hands and squeezed them hard.

Akihiko groped Misaki's ass, his hands simultaneously moving the cheeks in a circular motion. Of course Misaki's face turned rosy pink, more so after seeing how much the older man was enjoying himself. He shuddered on the bed in shame as his ass was touched in such manner; his nervousness grew as he saw Akihiko taking out a horse whip from the drawers.

"I'm going to spank this sweet ass of yours."

The silver-waned man lightly tapped the horse whip on Misaki's ass to get him prepared first. The brunet's breathing became erratic; it was evident of him being scared to the max. This made Akihiko grew impatient, he raised the horse whip to an acute angle and swiftly whacked Misaki's ass with it.

"MMMPH!"

Misaki loudly cried out in pain, muffled by the gag in his mouth. He trembled as the whip hit his skin, and his hard length twitched. Akihiko loved to see how tormented he was, only once wouldn't enough. He continued to flog Misaki to see more of his reaction to the torture, he felt like teasing and making fun of him to make things spicier.

"You like that, don't you?"

"MMPPHH," shrieked Misaki every single time the whip cracked his skin, along with the twitching of his body and hard length.

"Scream more you cheeky brat. Scream until you lost your voice."

"MMPPH! MMMPPHHH!"

"Is that the best you got?"

"MMMPPPHH!"

"I'll definitely make you cry, you little bitch."

"Mmmpph, mmmphhh, MMMMPPPHHH!"

"It hurts, right? Now go ahead and cry."

"MMMPPHHH!"

Akihiko stopped spanking to check on Misaki after hearing some sobs coming from the latter. His ass was swollen red from the whippings, tears rolling down his cheeks. Akihiko didn't expect to actually make Misaki cry, a tint of guilt was born inside him. He uncuffed the brunet's ankles and lowered his legs back onto the bed.

He wiped Misaki's tears with his fingers. "Are you okay?"

Misaki slowly opened his eyes; those emerald orbs were glassy proving that he was wholly overwhelmed. Akihiko tried to comfort him, stroking his hair and kissing his tear-soaked cheek. "There, there."

"Do you want me to stop for today?"

Akihiko wasn't sure whether seeing Misaki crying made him concerned or turned him on. Or both. Hearing Akihiko's suggestion, Misaki shook his head as a no. Sure, it's painful, scary and made him feel ashamed – doesn't mean he found it bad. He found it weird that he did enjoyed it, akin to the thrills when riding a rollercoaster, the closest he could describe.

"Now you said so," Akihiko took out a blindfold made of leather. "Why don't you just leave everything to me?"

"Here, have a deep sleep and indulge yourself in a very sweet dream…"

Misaki quivered, he widened his eyes and stared at the blindfold until the world he was seeing was consumed by darkness.  _This is perfect_ , Akihiko thought to himself. He snapped some pictures of the vulnerable Misaki with his phone, saving them to a specific file containing his own special collection of Misaki in his sexiest states. Mostly not safe for work or he'll end up jerking off instead of chasing his deadlines.

"How sexy~❤" Akihiko remarked, taking more pictures. "Makes me want to fuck you right now."

Akihiko almost forgotten the main plan he had for Misaki before going straight up to sex. He cursed himself, since it will bring so much fun for both of them, involving a new toy he would like to try. He left the room for a while and returned with another leather blindfold for himself and a can of edible body paint.

"Let's play a game. It's called – Explorer."

Akihiko put on the blindfold, covering his amethyst eyes. Misaki grew impatient of waiting for Akihiko to pleasure him; suddenly he felt some sort of thick and sticky liquid being poured on his whole body. Now this was something new Akihiko had done to him, hopefully he wasn't going to do anything weird to him.

"But I'm the only one who gets to play, too bad. The rules are simple. You're going to have body paint all over your body, and I will have to lick it clean while in blindfold."

The older man was on fours above Misaki; now that he's wearing a blindfold he had to search for body paint on the younger by using his sense of smell. Akihiko remembered that some body paint did remain on Misaki's neck. He lowered himself to his neck and took a sniff. Thank goodness he chose the right flavor.

"Misaki, you smell so nice." Akihiko said, sniffing him at the neck. "I really want to eat you."

Akihiko licked Misaki's smeared neck, having a taste of the champagne-flavored body paint. Not only it had a nice smell, the taste was also good. Misaki jolted on the bed and shrieked, the sensation of Akihiko's hot and wet tongue touching his skin was too unbearable. Not only he licked, he also sucked the body paint on Misaki's neck and unintentionally left a hickey.

"This is only the beginning – just bear it for me, okay?"

The silver-waned man tried to not get distracted by the brunet's orgasmic moans. From his neck he trailed his mouth down to his chest, more body paint he discovered with his nose. Akihiko shifted from kissing to licking, his tongue glided on his body till he found what it tasted like Misaki's nipple.

"I guess your nipples are more sensitive now, huh?"

He decided to run a quick test – he tried licking his nipple, Misaki twitched and gasped. He just got started and he already reacted this much? This was going to be fun. Akihiko opened his mouth and took Misaki's nipple in it, began to suck him. He sucked and moved his tongue around the nipple, his nipple tasted so sweet and good thanks to the body paint.

"MMPH! MMMMPPPHHH!"

"It feels so good, right? Well then how about this?" Akihiko bit Misaki's nipple, he pressed it between his front teeth. Misaki screamed louder.

After finished torturing both of Misaki's nipples, Akihiko made his way to his stomach. He pretty sure the body paint was everywhere except for his face and arms. From the stomach to the thighs, another of Misaki's sweet spot. He licked his legs and finally to his feet. Akihiko kissed Misaki's right foot as a sign of devotion first, then licking the back of it.

"Now this is a dangerous zone, huh?"

Misaki tried his best to not move much, or else he will kick Akihiko by accident. But it was very ticklish; he cannot help but squirm and scream more at the sensation of the back of his foot being stroked by Akihiko's tongue. It might be too much for him, Akihiko stopped licking and sucked Misaki's toes in his mouth instead.

"And for the desserts…"

He saved the best for the last. Akihiko licked some body paint on Misaki's hard length before putting it in his mouth. Misaki's length twitched from the warmth around it, he tugged the chain above his head and clenched his hands, jerking his body from the immense pleasure he's having. Akihiko moved his head up and down, sucking and swallowing the body paint and precum altogether.

"MMMPPH!"

Misaki ejaculated into Akihiko's mouth, the older smirked and wiped his mouth. But he was not finished yet. Akihiko pushed Misaki's legs wide apart, and lowered his head to the lower region between his legs. He licked his entrance and forced his tongue in it, licking his insides. Exploring through his inner walls in a journey seeking for what's harder to find than Atlantis. Aka his erogenous zone.

"Let's get started now, shall we?"

Akihiko pulled his tongue out, a string of saliva formed from his mouth to Misaki's entrance. Though the game was officially over, Akihiko decided to keep the blindfold on. He inserted one finger inside Misaki, caving his way through and added another finger, making scissoring movements.

"I'm going to fuck you real hard."

A third finger made his way in and Akihiko pulled out after Misaki was loosened up. He had quite a hard time since he cannot see anything, so this was what it's like to have sex while being blind. He positioned his length at the younger's opening, then carefully speared deep into him.

"Mmmh? Mmmmhh…! MMMPPHH! MMMMMPPPHHH!"

Misaki's entrance was pained and burning. Intense pressure painfully forcing him open and stabbing into his insides, Akihiko's hot and large length rubbing his walls. The wet sounds of Akihiko's length thrusting into his entrance and the author slamming his crotch to his ass loudly blaring in his ears.

"Argh…! Fuck, fuck, fuck…!" Akihiko groaned by each thrust, "You like my dick that much, eh?"

Misaki had his leg around Akihiko's waist, another leg on his shoulder. Then, Akihiko put both legs on his shoulders and bent himself nearer to him. Realizing the fact that it's going to hurt Misaki this way if it's done for too long, so he decided to change position. He flipped Misaki over and did the spooning position instead, with both of them lying on their sides.

"Misaki," Akihiko whispered behind him, "I love you."

Oh crap. He's going to say sweet words into his ear while fucking him and this was the perfect position to do that. Misaki didn't expect much when he asked Akihiko to tie him up, but not only he stole his 'double blindfolds' idea, also ended up one upping it to an undeniably better degree than what Misaki had done on the other day. How unfair.

Akihiko's breaths slapped his ear. "You are mine and I am yours. No one will change it, I won't allow it."

A large and warm hand wrapped around Misaki's erect length and began stroking it. Those hands of Akihiko's were usually cold, but tonight it became warm, maybe for the sole purpose of pleasuring the brunet. Akihiko intended for his hand to remain there throughout the time Misaki being fucked.

"Misaki… I'm going to come…! Argh…!"

"MMPPHH!"

Climax kicked in, Akihiko fired his seeds into Misaki whereas the latter spilled it onto the bed. Akihiko caught some breaths first before taking off the blindfold he was wearing. He untied Misaki, unbuckled the gag and removed the blindfold. The boy was drenched in sweat and rampant trails of drool from his mouth down his chin caused by the gag.

"Are you okay, Misaki?"

His face was flushed red and heavy puffs of breath were emitted by him. Misaki weakly lied on the bed, tears dribbled down his cheeks. For the first time in his life, Akihiko saw Misaki being this overwhelmed. Perhaps he had gone too far? Akihiko cradled the weakened Misaki in his arms, laying the brunet's head on his arm. One arm holding Misaki by the shoulders, Akihiko cupped his cheek in his hand.

"I'm sorry. I went too hard on you."

Misaki didn't say anything, instead he just shook his head, telling him it's fine. Akihiko sighed in relief upon seeing his response. "Why didn't you just do it to me instead?"

"I just thought…" Misaki coughed a little, "of letting you having some fun too…"

All of it because Misaki felt guilty of tying Akihiko up and bullying him that day, though the older man himself said he enjoyed it. Darn it, Misaki read him like a book again – knowing how to make him happy in his own, unexpected ways. Akihiko showed him a sympathetic smile before leaning in and pressed his lips onto Misaki's, proceeding into a deep and tender kiss.

❤.·:*¨¨*:·.❤.·:*:·.❤.·:*¨¨*:·.❤ ❤.·:*¨¨*:·.❤.·:*:·.❤.·:*¨¨*:·.❤ ❤.·:*¨¨*:·.❤.·:*:·.❤ .·:*¨¨*:·.❤

"What are you reading, Takahashi…?"

A large sweat slowly dropped down the back of Todou's head. They just have returned from the bookstore and went to a café for some sweet doughnuts and frappucino. He knew something was currently going on with his best friend here, judging from some signs. It seemed like he was not in his best mood.

"If you have some problems, feel free to tell me about it okay…?"

First, by looking how stern and serious Misaki looked as if the World War III was going to happen. Second, the fact he was attentively reading a book other than the latest issue of Za⋆Kan he just bought minutes earlier first. Todou leaned forward to read the title of the book without Misaki's knowledge, out of curiosity.

**BDSM 101: Ways to Show Your Slave Who's the Boss and Make Them Feel 100% Owned**

Todou had never regretted a decision he made so hard in his life. He pretended to not see nor know anything, instead drinking his favourite frappucino while wondering if Misaki was telling him the truth when he said he doesn't have a girlfriend. Since the one he's dating was not a girl and he refused to tell Todou about it.

"Step 69… Make them wear a collar throughout the day… Hmm…"

Misaki had a deal with Akihiko that the silver-waned man was going to be the submissive tonight, and the former had to plan for his upcoming revenge. He was not hurt by the sex they had during the other night, it's just he's still salty as he felt Akihiko managed to one-up him in terms of being the dominant. He had to think of a more intense ride for tonight.

"Just you wait, Usagi-san. I definitely won't lose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, another chapter done! That was fun~ I'm looking forward to add more chapters into this fic xD Yes, as you can see, it's completely self-indulgent~


End file.
